


Roomates

by FreakingOutGirl



Category: Kdrama - Fandom, 쓸쓸하고 찬란하神 - 도깨비 | Goblin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, High School, Love, Roomates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakingOutGirl/pseuds/FreakingOutGirl
Summary: Being roommates with two guys is never easy, especially when one of them is the Grim Reaper and the other is your fiancée and a Goblin…With especial appearances from Deok Hwa and Sunny, I will show some scenes I would have loved to see in the drama, but alas, never happened, so I hope you really like it!





	1. Sick

I was not having a good day.

Besides the scolding I got for getting late to school, I skipped my breakfast because I woke up late… Well, it was actually Kim Shin's fault for showing me just how beautiful the night lights were from the rooftop and having me trapped under that beautiful spell until late… okay, maybe it was my fault too…. Never mind that, the problem was that not only I was hungry, I was cold too, with shivers running down my body… even if I had my coat and my scarf on… and the classroom was full with people and the heating was on…

_Please, don't let me get sick or Grim Reaper will start with some stupid jokes of his like "You're coming with me soon and I didn't have any trouble" and then laugh darkly, hoping we would laugh too, only for Kim Shin to send a knife flying towards him…._

"Eun Tak! Ji Eun Tak!"

Someone was calling my name, but the energy to acknowledge such person was out of my reach. I really wanted to, because I knew I would get into trouble, but my head was too heavy, my nose was stuffy and my neck hurt from supporting my head.

"Are you sleeping in class?"

_Oh, it's the teacher's voice… oops…_

_"No…_ " I hoped it would be enough, but no such luck, not in a day like this…

"Now, that you are awake go to the board and resolve the problem!"

_Getting up? Walking? Writing?_

I didn't have the energy for that…

But I tried to do it, I actually got out of my seat, walked four steps and then…

Total blackness…

* * *

 

I could hear voices, familiar… very familiar voices that made me cringe… oh god, what were they doing in here?

Oh right, sick, passing out…

The school probably tried to call the house that was no longer mine… I wonder how they reached those guys… did someone snoop on my phone?!

Oh no! The names connected with their numbers! Whoever saw them probably thinks I'm crazy or a psycho…

"Yes, we will take her home and make sure she rests and takes her medicine…"

"Do not worry, I'm used to poor health situations… it's in my line of work…"

"Oh, are you a doctor?"

"I work after them…"

"What?"

"Another time! Eun Tak needs to go home!"

Oh god, what are they saying? They are going to blow up all their secret identities away!

_Line of work? Geez, Grim Reaper, thank you so much…_

"Ji Eun Tak? Are you awake?" a kind voice that belonged to the nurse called and I rose from the infirmary bed, ready to take those two crazy guys away.

Kim Shin and Grim Reaper were standing outside the infirmary, talking with my homeroom teacher, which somehow was smiling at them… probably because they are so handsome… if only she knew who they really were…

"Oh! Deok Hwa!" I smiled at seeing the sanest person around me, waiting at some distance.

He waved at me and shook his head at his two "uncles" that were pestering my teacher.

"Kim Shin! Woo Bin!" I had to stop from laughing at calling Grim Reaper like that.

All of them turned to look at me and Kim Shin smiled happily at seeing me walking. Oh, my heart just skipped a beat! Stupid smile of his!

"Eun Tak!"

"Missing soul!"

"Can we go home now?" I asked, grabbing both of their arms and starting to drag them away from the observant eyes of my teacher.

"I want you at school tomorrow!" I could hear my teacher saying, but I spared her no second look.

I had a mission, taking those guys away before everyone in school knew I was the Goblin's Bride.

* * *

 

"You have to thank me, you know?" Deok Hwa said, from the backseat, where he was texting on his phone.

Noticing my confused expression, Deok Hwa quickly started his explanation.

"Your school tried to call your old house, but no one picked up, so your teacher searched on your phone for someone to call…"

"All the names were rather strange to her, according to her own thoughts…" Grim Reaper gave his input.

"Probably, my name was the only normal one… So, they called me, and then I called Uncle and all of us went there together… But, since I stood behind to answer a call, those two decided to peruse the school until they found your classroom…"

"NO!" I covered my face with my hands in embarrassment.

"Your colleagues were all very surprised…" Kim Shin commented.

"And their thoughts were rather rude…"

"Anyway, your teacher was asking who they were when Uncle was ready to say…"

" _I'm her mister!_ " Kim Shin proclaimed proudly.

"But I stopped him!" Deok Hwa quickly told me, before I had some kind of heart attack.

"I got there before he could say anything and just said we were your cousins…"

"Cousins…" scoffed Kim Shin and I had to hit him in the shoulder, even if he was driving.

"Thank you, Deok Hwa! I can't even start to imagine what they would say…"

"But, Missing Soul, are you so tired of this grumpy Goblin that you want to make my job easier?" Grim Reaper asked and Kim Shin's hurt expression was enough to make me laugh.

"Actually it was his fault… I was cold last night and overslept and forgot my breakfast!" I explained quickly, but Deok Hwa's expression was enough for me to realize my mistake. "Nothing happened! We were watching the stars!"

"Cause of death: watching the stars." Grim Reaper commented and everyone looked at him. "It was a joke… no one laughed… I hate you all…"

I snickered under my breath, looking at the weird bunch we made. An heir, a Grim Reaper, a Goblin and his Bride…

"I love you!" I said to them and they looked at me like I was crazy.

"No one ever came to get me from school because I was sick…"

"Sad stories… She always has them for every situation…" Kim Shin commented under his breath and I smiled at him. He smiled back and I felt my heart flutter. This, here, with them, in this car, was my definition of happiness and I wouldn't trade it for anything.


	2. Sleep Deprivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was based in one of my favorites scenes in Goblin... Who else realized they were watching Train to Busan, the movie that is starred by the actor playing Kim Shin?

Grim Reaper was, as anyone that met him knew, incredibly and even obsessively in love with his own sleeping pattern. It had to be absolutely perfect, the pillows, the sheets, the covers, even the color combination in the room…

However, since moving into that blasted house where everyone and anyone could walk into his room without something as simple as a knocking, his sleep was disrupted, which to someone that dealt with life and death was not a good thing to happen. Imagine, his sleep deprived mind reading incorrectly a card and bam! He is trying to take a completely healthy person into his tea shop! The paperwork he would have to fill, the overwork and the memories erased and all the confusion it would bring into his life…

So, every time he went to bed, Grim Reaper made sure to lock his door, hoping and actually praying to the deity to keep that annoying Goblin away from any paintings, books, clothes or whatever he might want to impress Eun Tak with. He still cringed every time he remembered that awful night of lost sleep when he had to work as something in the field of relationship adviser mixed with stylist. _Stupid, stupid Goblin!_

But now, that the Missing Soul was actually living in the house, Grim Reaper found himself breathing in relieve. With her close, the Goblin would reduce his stupidity to a minimum… he hoped…

However, he still locked the door every night, knowing full well that the Goblin could open it if he wanted, but hoping the lock could give him an idea of how mad he could get without a good night sleep.

_A mad Grim Reaper was not a good thing…_

Hence the problem, when the lack of sleep was not because of the Goblin’s antics… or rather say, not only because of the Goblin’s antics… The Missing Soul too…

_I will take her, I swear I will! If she laughs one more time!_

Grim Reaper was reaching the end of his wits. He could hear his two roommates in the living room. Eun Tak was screeching in laughter while the Goblin was screeching in fright. He had no idea what was happening in there, usually what made the Goblin frightened made him feel good with himself (not that much anymore, but still…), now for the Missing Soul to be laughing…

Losing to his curiosity, he got up from the bed and appeared right behind the couple.

“ _What are you doing?!_ ” he asked in an ominous voice, putting his head between the two of them.

Kim Shin screeched even more, jumping to the floor and Eun Tak actually joined him too, her laughter suddenly erased.

A horror movie was playing on the TV screen, one with humans that looked like every bone in their bodies was breaking… _what were they called? Ah, zombies!_

Grim Reaper scoffed at them.

“I want to sleep! Zip it!” he advised, using his best scary voice, the one that usually made Deok Hwa jump away in fright.

And before they could say anything he disappeared again.

But now he couldn’t sleep… those two made him too active to fall asleep again…

_I hate the Goblin Couple!_

 

* * *

 

Since Eun Tak moved into the house, they always had a sign in the bathroom to advise anyone outside that it was occupied. And everyone always respected that sign… if they saw it, obviously… which might not happen when you are a sleep deprived Grim Reaper, blindly walking around the house, with your eyes half closed…

And so, that was how Grim Reaper saw Eun Tak in her bra for the only time in his life, which for both of them was one too many.

“GET OUT!” Eun Tak screamed.

“IT’S YOUR FAULT!” Grim Reaper shouted back, with his eyes closed.

“KEEP YOUR EYES CLOSED!”

“THEY ARE CLOSED! THAT WAS THE PROBLEM!”

“What’s going on? What are you doing to my Bride?” Kim Shin appeared suddenly behind Grim Reaper. His blue flames were rising around him.

“It’s all your fault! Stupid Goblin! Stupid Missing Soul! I just want to sleep!” Grim Reaper begged, sitting on the ground with his hands around his head.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, please, don’t be like that!” Eun Tak’s voice changed 180 degrees, and she was now, with her shirt on, patting him on the back.

“Right, we are sorry, please don’t cry!” Kim Shin said, also kneeling beside him. “Do you want a hug?”

“Maybe…” he whispered, and both Kim Shin and Eun Tak hugged him. “Okay, that’s enough!” he said a millisecond later, jumping to his feet and running into the bathroom.

“Hey! I still had to finish getting ready!” Eun Tak exclaimed.

“Let him be… Poor guy… it’s been a long time since he went to the chicken shop… he is probably feeling down…” Kim Shin said.

“I heard that!” Grim Reaper yelled from inside, while Eun Tak and Kim Shin snickered under their breath outside.

 

 

 


End file.
